Bokutachi wa ai o Sagashiteiru
by Pate6
Summary: Um Garoto popular, uma menina comum e um nerd... A historia de um casal e uma amizade linda. Quem será que vai ter o final feliz? Sim, mudanças nos personagens! xD Leiaaaaam


**Episodio 1 – Uma segunda-feira!**

"E no meio daquele dia nublado e sem graça de inverno, a nossa pequena personagem vaga sem rumo pela escola. Até que, se vê de frente a seu príncipe... O céu se abre, o sol surge brilhando e os passarinhos cantam nas arvores. Um sorriso desconcertado ilumina seu rosto... e sutilmente ele se aproxima, a olha nos olhos pela primeira vez com aquele jeito sedutor que só ele tem tudo se ilumina ao seu redor, ele chega cada vez mais perto dela. Então diz:

- Dá pra sair dá frente! Eu não consigo pegar a bola com você parada ai! – ela toda rosada observa a bola de baseball atrás de seus pés, rapidamente se afasta da bolinha deixando assim um espaço pra ele apanhá-la, enquanto tenta com todas as suas forças pronunciar aquelas palavras que sempre sonhou em dizer a ele. E finalmente tinha esta única chance de se declarar ao homem da sua vida.

– Ahh... eh...clar...claro. – mas o claro não era suficiente, ele a olhou nos olhos esperando, apressado, algo mais... Envergonhada abaixou a cabeça e de olhos fechados finalmente tirou a coragem de algum lugar escondido e pronunciou de uma vez só:

- Eu te amo! - então olha para ver a cara dele, só que tem a terrível surpresa de que ele não estava mais lá e sim o Kiyoshi Sagana o menino mais nerd e estranho da sua sala. Que há anos era o seu maior e único fã. Enquanto que seu príncipe estava rodeado de garotas babando por ele e seu corpo de deus grego.

Emocionado por ouvir aquelas palavras, Kiyoshi que nunca conseguiu dizer, exclamou em alto e bom tom:

- Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! Venha para meus braços meu amoor! – estende os braços animado e sorridente para a amada.

Mas de repente se vê falando só... Pobre menino perdeu uma chance valiosa de se confessar!

-Momento antes de Kiyoshi se declarar -

Ela parada na frente do Kiyoshi, o observa com dó. Nem desperdiça tempo olhando nos olhos dele... E sai andando desanimada.

Durante o intervalo...

- Megumi-chan não sei o que faço! Congelei quando ele me olhou... E assim que tomei coragem de dizer tudo, ele vai embora! – disse ela desanimada a sua melhor amiga.

- Eu sempre digo a você, ele não presta!

- Como não presta!?! Ele é perfeito... Atlético, alto, forte, bonito, loiro, popular... Ele é tudo nessa vida! – Megumi com cara de porta, desiste de argumentar e afirma:

- É como eu pensei... Você está incondicionalmente platonicamente apaixonada, e nada que eu diga vai mudar algo. Mais grave minhas palavras de melhor amiga, ele não é o que você vê. – A pequena olhava desconfiada para a amiga.

- Você gosta dele? É por isso não é? Que não quer que eu me declare!

- Obvio que não! – Afirma a amiga com um olhar fulminante e fazendo cara de que nunca nessa vida iria gostar de um cara como ele! – Nunca!

- Sei, sei... – falou a pequena com olhar desconfiado. – vamos deixar isso pra lá. – sorri de forma espontânea.

A duas amigas se levantam do banco em que estavam sentadas e se dirigem a sala de aula...

Concentrada como sempre, aluna exemplar, sentada sempre na primeira cadeira do lado da janela, prestava atenção em todas as aulas, menos na de historia, pois era a aula em que Peter Foltz, que significava popular, famoso em alemão, tinha aula de educação física na quadra ao lado da sala dela, dava para ver a quadra pela janela e ela sentava do lado dela,porque será?. Sim, esse era o príncipe de nossa pequena personagem, ele não era japonês... Era o único Alemão de toda a província.

Sonhando acordada, ela imaginava o dia em que ela confessaria seu amor e ele correria para seus braços... Enquanto entrava nessa nova dimensão... Ouviu de longe uma voz:

- Kumiko Takagawa! Kumiko Takagawa! – de repente abriu seus olhos e voltou de seu mundo de sonhos e se viu abraçada a cortina da sala. – O que há com você menina?

Perguntava a professora já assustada! Não era a primeira vez que ela aprontava algo estranho. Já tinha agarrado a professora, a sua amiga Megumi, até o pobre kiyoshi já sofreu desse ataque, e ele amou é claro. Claro que ele amou, e quase matou a professora quando impediu que a nossa Pequena o beijasse. Ficou dias usando a mesma roupa para que ficasse com o cheiro dela, só não durou mais, porque sua mãe não deixou e a lavou para decepção dele.

- Você tem algum problema! – afirmou a professora com olhar de fobia. – eu cansei! Vá direto para a sala da diretora! Pois é, normalmente depois desses ataques ela ia para detenção, mas o caso é que ela ultrapassou aos limites de paciência da professora e se deu mal.

Frustrada por seu sonho ser um sonho, e sendo motivo de riso de toda a sala, que já não gostava muito dela, saiu envergonhada rapidamente da sala e andou vagarosamente pelo corredor. Para que talvez o sinal tocasse antes de chegar à sala maldita da diretora!

Quando chegou a porta, sentiu como se tudo que acontecera na vida dela fosse obra do azar... Tudo dava errado! Ao invés de entrar, sentou-se ao lado da porta. E foi então que tudo mudou e sentiu que finalmente a sorte lhe encontrara!

- Você não vai mais ficar na minha sala! Não é só porque é popular que vai escapar de mim! – gritava o professor de química pelo corredor, enquanto quase arrancava a orelha do Gaijin...

Passaram por ela como se fosse invisível, e entraram na sala maldita.

E logo ela ouviu a diretora falando alto.

- Não é a primeira nem a segunda vez que você vem na minha sala nesse mês! Já que castigos não funcionam, você vai mudar de sala! – o rosto da Pequena se iluminou.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo- reclama o príncipe revoltado.

- Está decidido! Peter você ira pra sala 301.

Peter não diz nada e apenas lança um olhar fulminante para a diretora. A diretora retribui, até que raios saem dos olhos dos dois chocando-se e causando curto-circuito.

Peter sai da sala, furioso e passa como um raio, sem notar a presença, pela pequena. Mesmo ela não tendo visto ele, apenas viu um vulto, percebe a presença dele pelo perfume que ele usa. E mesmo se ele não estivesse usando perfume, o que é raro, ela ainda saberia que era ele pelo cheiro do seu corpo. Um cheiro de hortelã e abacaxi. Ai você se pergunta, como a pele de um menino pode ter esse cheiro? Ai está o mistério, e este menino inacreditavelmente possui este peculiar odor. Enfim, nossa pequena personagem percebe que chegou a sua hora de entrar na maldita sala e ela treme da cabeça aos pés por isso. O professor ainda da algumas queixas para a diretora, que ouve quase que automaticamente, porque ninguém merece professor reclamando. E ele sai da sala, mal humorado, a pequena muda de idéia e rapidamente se levanta para fugir daquele inferno. Só que a diretora aparece na porta e diz para a menina que está de costas.

-Kumiko tagakawa! O que pensa está fazendo aqui?

-Ah... É... Bem... Eu... Eu só... Estava de passagem. - gagueja a menina tentando em vão convencer a diretora. Pobre criatura, nessas horas ninguém lembra que diretora tem anos de experiência com alunos enrolões. Não há como enganar aquela mulher.

Ela diz isso se virando para a diretora. Então ela vê aquela visão do inferno, o porta-voz do diabo em pessoa. A DIRETORA! Ela só se lembra de ter visto aquele ser (diretora) poucas vezes em sua vida acadêmica. E a ultima vez deve ter sido há muito tempo, porque ela não se lembrava da visão da diretora ser tão... Maligna e assustadora. Não que a diretora fosse um monstro em pessoa, ela é feia, realmente, mas é a sua figura, seu porte, tom de voz e olhar aniquilador que a fazem aquela criatura demoníaca.

-Não tente me enganar Srt. Kumiko! Sua professora me ligou avisando do seu... Surto na sala de aula. Ela me informou que não é a primeira vez que comete tal comportamento. Bom, melhor conversarmos na minha sala. Entre.

Pronto, aquele tom, que faz tremer qualquer tipo de pessoa e ser, que parece como se fosse uma corrente que te prende e te puxa a força contra sua vontade. E não há como se debater, nem revidar, nem se mexer. Você fica imóvel, esperando há sua hora como uma pobre vaca no matadouro. Foi o que aconteceu com a pequena, basto a diretora ordenar aquela palavra, "entre!" E a menina obedeceu como um cãozinho.

A diretora indica com a mão a cadeira que a menina precisa sentar-se e a "criatura do além" se senta no seu trono, só faltava o tridente para torturar e espetar a vitima. Kumiko já não pensava mais nada, só esperava a sua lenta e dolorosa morte naquele momento. Tudo bem posso estar exagerando, mas é assim que a pobre se sentia. Também, com aquela diretora, ninguém merece!

Um silêncio mortal envolvia a sala, nenhuma das duas fazia se quer um som, nem a respiração era possível de se ouvir. Nesse momento Kumiko se questionava se a Diretora era mesmo humana. De repente, com uma voz estridentemente forte e decidida a diretora começa a questioná-la.

- Como a Srt. Consegue me explicar essa situação? – um branco terrível a atacou. Ela não iria dizer que era por culpa de uma paixão e ainda mais pelo menino que só arrumava encrenca, a diretora a mataria! Aquela diretora não amava, se quer tinha coração, também né, que ser do além ama? Ela tinha que rapidamente inventar algo.

- É... É que eu... Tava com dor de barriga. É... É como cólica sabe! – aaaaah que merda nem pra pensar algo melhor! – e ai tava doendo tanto que eu agarrei a cortina. – ela notou a cara da Diretora de porta e uma gotinha surgindo na cabeça dela, uma cara de assustada com fobia, bem parecida com a da professora de historia. Então ela, cagando de medo disse:

- Desculpe-me! Eu só queria melhorar! Eu sempre tenho esse problema, é inevitável – disse ela com cara de cachorro sem dono. Podia ser bobinha, mas sabia como atuar.

A diretora, não sei, se por pena da criatura ou por ter mais o que fazer, olhou com uma cara estranha se acreditava ou não para a Pequena e a mandou de volta a sala. Mesmo assim é um mistério, como aquele ser das trevas pode ter pena de alguém? Muito estranho, estou achando que ela fez isso mais para se livrar de mim e me acha doida.

- Vá! Vá logo! Saia já daqui! Que desculpa! Indesculpável. Vá! - e balança as mãos para a pequena como se ela fosse um cachorrinho.

Sem nem pensar, voou da cadeira até a porta, e em um piscar de olhos se viu na porta da sala. Após essa sessão assustadora, ela só pensava no que ouvira. Seu amor na sua classe. Finalmente um sonho que era real. Agora ela já era não seria só na aula de historia que ela iria mal e sim em todas. Enquanto ela pensava nisso, ia em direção da sua banca sem prestar atenção em mais nada. E quando fazia isso os outros alunos cochichavam e riam baixinho dela, pela cena estranha que tinha feito antes.

E isso tudo foi só numa segunda...

- Nossa! – disse em voz alta Megumi – Que olheiras são essas? – olhando super assustada para Kumiko. – não me diga que foi por aquilo, que você não dormiu hoje! – apontou para o Gaijin que estava sentado na ultima carteira da fileira da janela.

- Ele mudou mesmo! Eu não te disse! Eu disseeeeeeee! Você não acreditou! – falou ela super empolgada, tão empolgada que balançava os braços pra cima de felicidade fazendo com que todos da classe, inclusive o príncipe, olhassem para ela com cara de: "você é doida mesmo ou nasceu em outro planeta?".

- E do que adianta ser verdade se ele nem olha pra você, e se olhasse ia morrer de susto com essas olheiras. – diz isso com uma gota na cabeça.

- Ai! Isso por que você é minha amiga, né!? – risadas.

Para surpresa da professora de historia não houve agarramento de cortina, ou de alunos para a tristeza do Kiyoshi. Mas em compensação a pequena sentava-se de lado na carteira mirando para o fundo da sala, nem um pouco discreta. Pobre menina, ela não tem noção do que é ser discreta.

No fundo estava uma fileira de populares, todos juntos como um bando de animais, conversando a aula toda. Que nem no safári os leões (príncipe incluído nisso) as leoas em volta. Só o Gaijin que tirava notas boas em tudo, outro mistério, nem os seus amigos, nem os professores, ninguém... Sabia como ele tirava notas boas se nem prestava atenção nas aulas e só bagunçava. Durante a terceira aula, seu amigo Tsukawa kun o cutucou e disse:

- Gaijin, você notou?

- Notei o quê se você não me disse ainda?

- Aquela menina estranha com olheiras gigantes está olhando para você desde a 1º aula. – falou com um tom de zuação e medo.

- Nem tinha notado que ela estava na sala, muito menos olhando para mim. Mas deixe olhar, não me importo. - lógico que ele não se importa, até se "alimenta" dos olhares famintos das meninas para com ele. Menino popular é muito metido mesmo!

Ela ouvindo essas palavras sentiu seu coração ser partido em diversos pedaços com uma cerra elétrica gigante, e depois dado a cachorros vira-latas para que comessem mais nem eles quiseram. Detalhe, ela fica na primeira carteira ele na ultima, como ela ouviu aquilo? Para você ver o tamanho do amor que ela sente por ele, consegue ter ouvidos capaz de rastrear a voz dele a quilômetros e uma ótima leitora de lábios por estar acostumada a vê-lo a distancia. Ela se virou para frente, baixou a cabeça, dormiu frustrada, pelo menos tentou, e não olhou mais para trás.

Toca o sinal, ela sai da sala em silêncio e anda como alma penada pelos corredores, realmente a sua alma já estava saindo do seu corpo. Se não fosse por Megumi passando correndo a tempo de colocar a alma da amiga de volta e se despede. Ela continua seu caminho, sua casa não era distante, na verdade três quadras apenas.

Quando estava quase na rua de sua casa ouvi alguém lhe chamando.

- Ei! Ei! Você ai! Você da sala 301!

Ela olha para trás para checar se conhecia a pessoa. De repente vê três meninas que vivem grudadas ao príncipe, e não é exagero parecem até carrapatos. – Vem cá! Seu nome é Kumiko não é?

- Sim. – diz desconfiada.

- Ficamos sabendo que você anda encarando o nosso Gaijin, nós queremos que você mantenha distancia dele. - dizem elas com uma voz sombria e de serial killer.

- Não se preocupem, ele nem sabe que eu existo. – disse ela totalmente triste e abatida.

- Deve saber sim, afinal você é a menina que fica encarando ele desde a quarta serie! Mas continue assim longe dele, beem longe se não quer se meter em encrenca. – assim se foram as três metidas.

Dentro dela uma luz se acendeu, como assim ele deveria saber quem ela era? Mas pensando bem, depois de tantos anos olhando para ele, como ele não repararia nela. Afinal, ela não era discreta! Nem pretendia ser! Ficou tão feliz em saber que ele sabia quem ela era, saltitou o caminho até em casa.

- Ele me ama! Ele me quer! Só não sabe admitir! – disse ela quase gritando ao telefone, gritando é pouco ela estava berrando.

- Não se iluda! De onde você tirou essas ideias? – Megumi fica assustada com a criatividade da amiga.

- Não é nada, mas sei que ele me querer. A mulher da tv disse que hoje é meu dia de sorte, que o amor está a muito tempo batendo na minha porta e só eu não consigo enxergar. Mas agora eu entendi tudooo! AI, ai, - diz ela já falando mais pra si, do que pra amiga. Ela já estava em outra dimensão pensando nele.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo! Tenho que ir amiga, minha irmã casula ta me enchendo o saco pra comer porque meus pais saíram hoje. Vou indo, beijoo e tenha juízo.

-Tu, tu, tu, tu. - Kumiko não respondeu à amiga, como sempre estava ocupada demais pensando no príncipe e nem percebe que a amiga desligou. Ela já estava arquitetando na cabeça um plano de como descobrir que ele gosta dela. Que medoo, o que será que vai sair dessa cabecinha doida e obstinada de Kumiko?".


End file.
